1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing decorative wood products from engineered structural wood products, and more particularly, to a method of creating a decorative product with an exposed side grain from an engineered structural wood product.
2. Related Art
It has long been known to expose wood grain for decorative purposes. Indeed, flooring, walls (paneling) and even furniture including such things as tables, desks, etc., often display wood grain for decorative purposes. The wood grain gives a nice texture and design to the surface of the decorative wood product. Sometimes the effect of wood grain is obtained through the use of veneers which can be arranged and manipulated to present wood grain designs.
It is also known that the end grain of wood presents a nice design and provides a very resilient surface that makes it desirable for use in flooring. Numerous previous patents disclose methods, and products made by such methods, for creating decorative wood products that feature wood grain. These efforts include the following patents:
Green, U.S. Pat. No. 329,828, which discloses wooden flooring and wainscoting for providing highly ornamental flooring that is durable and free from liability to become disfigured by constant wear or contact therewith of hard substances. The flooring includes blocks of uniform shape and size each having a central piece surrounded by side pieces forming borders about the central piece. The central piece and the side pieces each have the end grain running in a different direction from that of the others while the length of the grain stands at an angle of 45 degrees to the plane of the surface. The side pieces are attached to the central portion by glue prior to cutting and then the whole composite is cut through diagonally. The patent indicates that the flooring is durable because the inclination of the grain at about 45 degrees from horizontal is the best position for resisting wear.
Marino, U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,850, discloses dimensionally stable wood flooring constructed of wood fillets having limited width. Each fillet is adhered to adjacent fillets by materials that absorbs dimensional changes in the contiguous fillets.
Severson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,584, discloses a method of making wooden tile wherein each block contains at least one lateral groove extending parallel to and spaced inwardly from the edges of the block and at least one longitudinal groove extending parallel to and spaced inwardly from the side edges of the block and intersecting the lateral groove at a right angle. When the blocks are aligned in abutting relationship, the grooves form a grid-like network of continuous, rectilinear channels which can be filled with a flowable synthetic plastic material which can then be cooled to bond the wood together.
Chase, U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,892, discloses a tongue and groove board product where the tongue has at least one vertically extending opening which allows for a drain path for water to drain from the surface.
Jensen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,797, discloses parquet building boards. The narrow faces are secured to a flat base and the grain runs parallel to the base.
King, U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,010, discloses a parquet flooring block formed from a plurality of squares. A mechanical connecting means eliminates the need for adhesives.
Tibbals, U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,511, discloses parquet flooring block wherein the wooden slats are secured together by one or more wires recessed in the under-surface of a block.
Elmendorf, U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,841, discloses flexible end grain wood floor covering using a comparatively thin layer of wood. The wood is sliced and then split and then placed closely together and glued to the underlying floor to prevent warping of entire sheets.
Murphy, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,259, discloses wood flooring comprising a plurality of thin layers of wood joined together by alternately placing side by side a layer of end grain wood and a layer of side grain wood to provide maximum wearing qualities and strength, respectively. The layers are adhered together and then can be glued down to form a surface.
Elmendorf, U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,650, discloses a floor covering comprised of a plurality of small blocks or tiles having a binding material therebetween to form a floor covering. The wooden blocks may show end grain.
Dunton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,078,776, discloses wood flooring in which the end grain is presented in small blocks or sections joined together. Essentially planks of wood are stacked, sliced to present end grain, sliced again for sizing, and then the sides are detailed for attachment of the strips together.
Fulton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,028,703, discloses a wooden floor covering. The flooring is created by cementing a number of slabs of wood together to form a composite. The composite is sliced and then cemented together to form a compound block.
Piver, U.S. Pat. No. 598,437, discloses composite flooring having an exposed edge grain.
Murch, U.S. Pat. No. 451,834, discloses a method of cutting wood for ornamental purposes by obliquely cutting through a piece of wood with the bark on the wood and then shaping the piece by removing bark.
Koskul, U.S. Pat. No. 436,041, discloses ornamental wood working by forming piles of wood from which veneers, slabs and blocks may produced which present the end grain of the wood which are sawed or cut from the respective pilings.
Hamilton, U.S. Pat. No. 108,781, discloses a tessellated floor made up of blocks of wood arranged to show the end grain. Portions may be cut out of the blocks into geometric shapes and filled with wood plugs to create designs.
It has also been known, in the past, to utilize materials other than natural wood product to create floors and other decorative or useful wood products from other natural materials and from synthetic materials. However, often times, synthetic materials cannot provide the warmth, texture or richness of wood products. Although efforts may be made to attempt to infuse xe2x80x9cwoodxe2x80x9d characteristics into a synthetic material, such efforts heretofore have not been generally successful. Some work in the area of using wood product or synthetic materials include the following:
Kaswell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,736, discloses a synthetic end grain block defining a wear surface. The block has a top surface, a bottom surface parallel to the top surface and a peripheral surface connecting the top and bottom surfaces. The block comprises a plurality of wear fibers extending therewithin substantially perpendicular to the top and bottom surfaces, and an organic plastic material binding the fibers together. The blocks include a plurality of wear fibers that may be natural or synthetic. Synthetics include rayon, acetate, protein, nylon, polyester, acrylic, olefin, glass, modacrylic, saran, tetrafluorethylene, vinyon, vinyl, nytril, polystyrene, rubber, spandex and extruded monofilaments. Natural materials include cotton, line, jute, abaca, sisal, rubber and henequen. Normally, the blocks are impregnated with a resin such as phenol formaldehyde, resorcinol formaldehyde, alkyd, polyamide, epoxy, and polyester.
Blackburn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,172, discloses a method of laying wooden floors by placing preformed groups of end cuts of timber on a base and pouring adhesive between the groups of end cuts and polishing the hardened surfaces of the floor to expose the cross grain of the timber. The groups of end cuts are formed by securing lengths of timber together in a bundle, adhering them together, and cross cutting the bundle into slices.
Pittman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,774, discloses a wall panel that resembles an actual wood plank having an outer decorative surface which is printed and decorated to resemble a wood plank. The printing is done step wise, first the wood undertone is printed, then a pattern is printed and then finely defined details of the wood grain are printed. Each printing is done in a different color and the final result resembles the appearance of actual wood planks.
Barrett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,410, discloses prefinished parquet flooring impregnated with a monomer that is polymerized to have a high resistance to abrasive wear.
Bernett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,209,500, discloses a wooden base covered with tile. Ceramic is bonded to the wood and substrate with epoxy resin.
It is also known that structural wood products can be engineered effectively for use as structural components such as for the core of doors, etc. Engineered structural wood products are also known as xe2x80x9cstructural composite lumberxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cSCL.xe2x80x9d One such engineered structural wood product is manufactured and sold by Trus Joist MacMillan under the trademark TimberStrand. TimerStrand is made by using small trees from a wide variety of species, cleaning and debarking the trees and cutting same into strands up to twelve inches long, drying the strands and coating the strands with a formaldehyde-free adhesive. The coated strands are then aligned parallel to each other to take advantage of the natural strength of the wood and passed through a steam injection pressing process which laminates the strand into solid billets of wood up to four and a half inches thick. The billets can then be cut to specification. The primary known use for such engineered wood product is as structural composite lumber for use in the core of wood doors, because it combines the screw holding and bending properties of lumber with the engineered stability of a particleboard core. One benefit of this structured wood product is that small trees can be used and the demand is lessened for harvesting trees from valued and protected old growth forests. However, one drawback with the engineered lumber is that it is not decorative as formed, i.e. the faces of the finished product are not decorative.
What would be desired, but has not yet heretofore been developed, is to provide a process wherein an engineered wood product could be made into a decorative wood product to take advantage of the structured wood product features, while providing a decorative end product.
It is a primary object of the present invention to process engineered wood products, such as SCL, into decorative wood products.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for creating a decorative wood product from an engineered wood product.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a decorative wood product which presents a side grain or edge from an engineered wood product.
It is even another object of the present invention to provide a decorative wood product which accentuates side or edge grain features of an engineered wood product.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive decorative wood product.
It is even a further object of the present invention to provide a resilient decorative wood product from a engineered wood product, that can be used for flooring or for any other desired purpose.
The present invention relates to a method for forming a decorative, resilient, wood product from an engineered structural wood product. The invention includes utilizing a sheet of engineered structural wood product, cutting the sheet into planks, stacking the planks and adhering the planks together, slicing the adhered planks to present the side or edge grain, and placing the slices side-by-side to form large areas of wood product with exposed side grain. The slices can be attached to a substrate for use in any desired manner. The slices can be further treated to produce a decorative effect.